


Imagine Clint Coulson Prompt 2: A has to rescue B

by Luniana



Series: Imagine Clint Coulson Initial Consideration Prompts [2]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-05
Updated: 2017-03-05
Packaged: 2018-09-28 12:46:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10101404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luniana/pseuds/Luniana
Summary: The second of four basic prompt fills I submitted for consideration as an Author for Imagine Clint Coulson on Tumblr.  Clint wakes up after being embarrassingly kidnapped.





	

‘Well, shit.  This is embarrassing.’ Clint blinked blearily at the water-stained roof tiles above him, trying to ignore the aching in his skull as he rolled mostly onto his back.  His arms were tied behind his back with what felt like zip ties, he almost rolled his eyes at the thought.  The walls of his tiny dry-walled prison were blank and a touch of moonlight filtered through heavy bars over a tiny window near the roof.  ‘That’s not up to fire code.’ He thought to himself as he continued cataloging his aches and pains to see what else they’d injured during and after they’d jumped him. 

His injuries were minor, thankfully, though judging from the throbbing in his head from where they’d hit him he might have a concussion.  Rolling back onto his side he pulled his locked hands down under his legs until he could get them in front of himself again.  “Fucking zip ties.” He muttered dismissively at his wrists.  “You have got to be kidding me.” 

He was biting down on the loose end of the tie when he started hearing the telltale muffled thumps of fighting going on beyond his four walls.  He smirked around the plastic as he pulled the zip tie as tight as he could while he wiggled it so the clasp would sit between his wrists.  The fighting was getting closer, curses and fighting coming to him through the flimsy walls.  “Fucking stupid.” He growled as he jerked his wrists towards his abdomen, snapping the zip tie in one smooth motion.  “Tie me up with fucking zip ties.” 

He was about to hoist himself to his feet when the door to his ‘cell’ was kicked open.  In the dim yellow light from the hall his savior looked in on him with a distinct frown.  “You’re late.”

“Aww, c’mon Phil!” Clint took the offered hand and was pulled to his feet.  “You cannot blame this shit on me.  Look, I was all dressed up and everything!” he gestured to the nice grey dress pants and the dark purple dress shirt he’d put on for the occasion. 

Phil took the offered look, from Clint’s once-shiny loafers to his carefully spiked hair, marred of course by a cut on his forehead where they’d knocked him out.  Clint couldn’t help the satisfied grin touching his lips as Phil examined him, watching as Phil’s perfectly pressed black pants tented just slightly.  “You’re still late.”

“Phil!” Clint whined as he followed his partner out. 


End file.
